1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a protective fabric having a high puncture resistance and a high ballistic resistance, and to objects such as clothing incorporating the fabric thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a growing need, especially in the field of law enforcement, for protective clothing that protects a wearer against penetration of a variety of dangerous instruments. Typically, protective clothing is designed to be resistant to either stabbing materials, i.e., ice picks, knives and the like, or ballistic threats, but not both. In some circumstances, it is not practical or safe to be protected from only one of these threats. Nor is it practical to wear multiple layers of protective wear, wherein each individual layer is designed for a different threat.
Several approaches have been set forth to protect against both stabbing and ballistic threats. One typical prior art approach is to add stab resistant materials to ballistic resistant fabrics. For example, a stab resistant metal sheet such as titanium has been employed with a ballistic resistant fabric. However, such constructions are quite bulky and uncomfortable to the point of being impractical.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,195 teaches using multiple layers of fabric secured together through closely spaced rows of stitching. Ceramic disks may also be included into the garment to provide further protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,746 teaches a stab resistant material made from a plurality of layers of woven polybenzoxazole or polybenzothiazole fibers, a plurality of ballistic layers, and a plurality of tightly-woven penetration resistant layers. The fabric disclosed is of 500 dtex or smaller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,169 teaches a combination of layered structures for protection against both stab penetration and ballistic threats. The layered structure comprises flexible metallic based structures, tightly-woven fabric layers, and ballistic layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,264 teaches a protective layer formed from a plurality of layered, densely woven base fabrics. Each of the densely woven base fabrics is formed by tightly weaving multifilament yarns to obtain a warp yarn “density” in excess of 100% at the center of the fill yarn. The yarns themselves comprise materials such as KEVLAR®, SPECTRA® OR VECTRAN®, and comprise a coating of ballistic resistance material to achieve a penetration resistance.
Protective garments for stab resistance and/or ballistic resistance are typically expensive to produce, both in the form of a fabric and a final form. Further, the processes for producing the protective fabric and garment typically result in a garment that is stiff and not drapable. Such garments can be considered uncomfortable and restrictive to the wearer. Thus, some wearers may forego wearing the protective garments when they should in fact be required.
A protective fabric that is resistant to both stabbing penetrations and ballistic threats, as well as offering comfort to a wearer and/or has high drapability for ease in use and application, is desired. Typically, a fabric is not resistant to both stab penetrations and ballistic threats due to the varied dissipations of energy and different physical infiltration of each type of threat upon the material. The protective fabric should be more drapable, more comfortable and less restrictive than known protective fabrics. Further, the fabric should be less expensive to produce, and therein more available to the public.